


sudden?

by Kuromori (necrocrunk)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Mostly Fluff, kissies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 20:40:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/necrocrunk/pseuds/Kuromori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"His lips are softer than you expected. Soft, sweet… You can’t help but notice the underlying taste of what you would call “adventure” lingering there. Even then you’re surprised he hasn’t pulled away yet, so you take the courtesy to do so."</p>
            </blockquote>





	sudden?

His lips are softer than you expected. Soft, sweet… You can’t help but notice the underlying taste of what you would call “adventure” lingering there. Even then you’re surprised he hasn’t pulled away yet, so you take the courtesy to do so.

"Err, I’m sorry if that was a bit-"

"Sudden?"

You blink as he answers your question, swallowing hard and trying to decipher that tone of voice. The Auto-Responder is trying to contact you, so you reach up to turn off pesterchum all together and try to focus on the guy you’ve waited 3 years to meet.

You are -or were, for that matter- sitting comfortably in one of the fields near his lab, lying back on the trunk of a tree. He was laughing and pointing out things and you would smirk and try to avoid the fact that he was really irresistibly adorable. This wasn’t something you avoided with Jake English. Definitely not. His stories of adventure and fights and more than exciting explorations never failed to keep you entertained. And his accent was cute, don’t forget that. You really hadn’t meant to pull him so close so quickly and you probably scared him. You also probably ruined your friendship.

You suddenly feel absolutely sick. What did you just do?

=>Be the other boy

You cannot be the other boy, because you are too busy being Jake English!

To sum up events correctly, your best brofriend just kissed you, now you’re sitting dumbfounded in his lap, and not exactly sure if you wanted him to pull away!

Which is weird? You hadn’t felt like this before. You swallow after you finish his sentence for him, kneading your hands gently into the fabric of his shirt. Worrying your lip slightly, you can only make out his hushed breathing, which he seemed to be struggling to keep back.  
“Uh, I really am sorry Jake. I hadn’t intended to… take it that far.”

Giggling nervously, you shake your head and keep your eyes fixed on the symbol on his shirt. Your fingers bunch the fabric suddenly, and you drag him back to your lips. You manage to draw a surprised sound out of him (Score one for Jake English!) and you laugh, jump out of his lap, and stand in front of him. You offer a hand

“Maybe we can talk more about this at my place, Strider?”


End file.
